


Mutual Euphoria

by TheJudicator (EmperorsVornskr)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Smoking, Trans Armitage Hux, Trans Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/TheJudicator
Summary: Hux and Kylo take their sexual tension laden arguments a step further and enjoy some mutual gender euphoria in each other's company.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677616
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Mutual Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I wrote a while ago for an acquaintance- Hux is post op (top surgery and meta); Kylo is "Fuck your gender norms, I used the Force to yeet the teat a while ago," and no bottom surgery/alteration.

They were arguing. Again. About what this time, Hux wasn’t even sure any more. The argument had devolved, as it tended to do, to the same tired points- Ren being selfish and not considering the larger picture, Hux being immovable and too inflexible. Their arguing carried on well into the turbolift as they left the bridge for the evening and headed to the level of the officers’ quarters, and didn’t stop- and the volume only increased.

“If you would relax, allow yourself even one hour of time to yourself without work, you might realise this galaxy will keep turning without your hand guiding and pulling every single string, General,” Ren nearly sneered, if only to cover his borderline concern for the fact that the shadows under the older man’s eyes were turning to bags, and that it looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

He didn't want to admit it concerned him with how far Hux let himself go sometimes, and part of his unspoken assignment to the _Finalizer_ was ensuring Hux didn't set himself on fire and burn to cinders to keep the flames of the First Order burning. Despite Snoke's dislike for the man, he was necessary for many, if not all of the training and conditioning programs for the Troopers.

“And if you were to actually apply yourself, and focus on the Order instead of just yourself, your Knights and your selfish needs and desires, you would see just how much smoother everything would run,” Hux retorted. “A machine only runs as well as the sum of its parts when all of them are working together and well oiled, and you sit outside the casing, refusing to put forth any effort.”

“My job isn’t to see to the military, and you know that,” came Ren’s snort.

“No, it’s to vex me, clearly, and lay waste to the ship and the sanity of my crew and the Order's budget,” Hux grated under his breath, wishing the turbolift would reach their level already.

He’d already deduced the main reason for his irrational anger, the irritability that he couldn’t brush aside, and all he wanted was to get to his quarters and fix the problem. The main reason was his workaholic nature- that Ren had so unhelpfully pointed out- had caused him to skip refilling his implant that slowly released his testosterone, and at the downslope of a dosage, Hux was irritable and combative. The second reason was that despite his dislike for Ren, their constant sparring- both verbal and the occasional physical in the training rooms- and his frustrating enjoyment of Ren's physique lent a sexual tension to their arguments, and more often than he liked to admit, their fights got him riled up.

Ren was silent a moment, hesitating as the doors finally slid open and Hux tried all but bolting from the confines of the turbolift- but was stopped as the Knight’s hand caught the back of his coat and pulled him back in, his other hand hitting the button to shut the doors, and locking the car down.

Hux tensed immediately as Ren shoved him against the wall of the turbolift, a free hand already releasing the catches of his mask and pulling the garish visage aside to show the face beneath. Hux had only seen the face a few times, and as always, it caught him by surprise- the earnest, deep-set eyes, the expressive mouth with full lips, the long nose and stubborn jaw. Kylo Ren was- and there was no getting around this, as much as Hux wanted to deny it- pretty.

It reminded him of the times that the younger man’s face had flitted through his mind during a few night time excursions as his hands had desperately grasped his cock and he’d panted like a rutting beast as he came, and Hux fought the flush of embarrassment that rushed to his face.

“You and I have been dancing around this for a while now, Hux,” Ren said, his face close to Hux’s- too close, Hux thought, entirely too close. He could smell Ren’s breath, a mix of something hot and biting, like clove and cinnamon, but there was copper and salt, like he’d bitten his tongue. Hux tried not to stare at his plush mouth, those ridiculously kissable lips.

“Dancing around what?” Hux shot back irritability, moving to get out from under Ren’s arm, wanting nothing more than to get to his room, refill his hormonal implant, have a good wank, and tuck in for the night. He was cursing himself for forgetting to refill the implant this morning. Again, the arm pulled him back, the taller man pushing him against the wall again.

“You know.”

“Know what?”

It was a stupid question. Hux knew exactly what Ren was talking about. They’d been dancing around their sexual tension, their attraction, the desire to pin the other against the wall and ravage him until he begged for release. Again, Hux remembered how many times he’d jacked off, thinking of Ren, and his ribcage hitched beneath the pressed uniform as his breath caught in his throat. He waited for Ren’s answer, and realised just how close they were.

Ren’s face was close, too close, before there was an answer, and his lips were on Hux’s before he could say a damned thing, or move away- and oh, they were just as plush and kissable as he'd imagined, and more. Long slender fingers were in his hair, teeth were catching his lip, and there was a clatter as the helmet was dropped to the floor so that Ren’s other hand could slide under Hux’s greatcoat and curl around his waist. The warmth of Ren’s hand seeped through the cloth, and Hux could feel just how large his hands were, how long his fingers were, and a shudder ran through the entire length of his body.

_Hands like an ocean._

“Us,” Ren murmured against his mouth before catching Hux’s lower lip between his teeth. His large warm hand with his long gloved fingers were sliding along the sealing seam of Hux’s tunic, prying it open and delving into the parted cloth. Hux shuddered as leather-clad fingertips brushed against the thin fabric of his under-shirt, pulling it up and exposing his skin to the cold air of the turbolift. 

Hux kissed him back before he could reign in his reaction, his own gloved fingers snarling into the thick black locks of Ren’s carelessly tousled hair, mildly surprised and slightly amused as he discovered small braids looped and tied together at the back of head. How else would that gorgeous mess of hair fit inside the helmet and stay out of his face, he supposed. 

He’d wrestled his lip from Ren’s teeth and his own were biting, pulling at the plush flesh of the other man’s mouth. A moan came from Ren, and they both tightened their fingers in one another’s hair as Ren pressed his hips against Hux’s, driving him harder against the wall. The cold steel against Hux’s lower back and ass brought him back to his senses and the present, and he pulled away, moving sideways against the wall of the turbolift to the doors. 

“No,” he said quietly, urgently. His own hands pushed Ren away, despite the throbbing in his groin, the tightening of his stomach, the pounding of his pulse in his throat. “Not here.”

Ren lifted a brow, his swollen lips parted, wet and hungry from the kiss he’d just pressed on the General’s mouth. His thick brows knitted together over his dark eyes, a question forming on his expressive face. Hux motioned to him. 

“My quarters,” Hux said simply, and the flush that crept over Ren’s face was simply glorious. Hux wanted to see more of it, to be the reason he turned red, and wanted to be the cause of much, much more. He was delighted as Ren simply nodded and picked up his helmet, replacing it and keying the turbolift to resume its ascent back to the berthing deck. 

The doors opened with a quiet hiss of hydraulics, and Hux strode out, Ren following behind like a silent, looming spectre across the polished black floor. The General thanked the universe that none were out and about to question why Ren was following him to his quarters, and keyed in his code. The doors opened, and both men went inside without a word.

The doors had barely shut behind them when Hux’s hands began tugging, pulling at Ren’s cloak, fingers rushing to pull the other man’s clothing off. Ren didn’t resist as he pulled off his helmet again, letting the General pull off the long tattered cloak, his belt, the over-tunic. They were both drifting as they undressed each other, clothing falling to the floor, boots scuffing on the cold tile as Hux steered Ren to his bed. 

Ren pulled at Hux before their pants could come undone, the both of them down to pants and boots, chests bare in the low light of the General’s quarters. All the while, hungry mouths latched in series of short, biting kisses, slight gasps for air punctuating the sounds of cloth and metal clasps hitting the hard floor. They fell backwards onto Hux’s bed, and again, fingers went for Ren’s belt, his fly. Ren pushed his greedy, searching fingers away as he broke another rough kiss, and gazed at Hux intently.

“Let me do this slowly,” he said quietly, sliding his hands over Hux’s heaving chest. Hux snorted. 

“Take off your pants, Ren,” he growled, his nostrils flared, pupils dilated. 

He paused as Ren ran his fingers over the scars on his plae freckled chest that lined up perfectly with his pectoral muscles. He shuddered as Ren leaned down and ran his full lips over and along each scar, the tip of his tongue flicking over the faint line of them. Ren looked up as Hux’s fingers slid into his hair and pulled his head back. Hux’s eyes were narrowed, his lips parted, a flush covering his freckled cheeks, but his eyebrows were furrowed slightly. Ren tilted his head as best he could in Hux’s grip. 

“I don’t do slow,” Hux managed through the tightness of his throat.

Ren untangled Hux’s fingers from his hair and moved up so that their faces were scant inches apart. Hux’s breath was in his face, and it nearly scalded his skin. He entwined his fingers through the ones he’d pulled from his hair, and squeezed Hux’s hand.

“I do,” he said firmly, his voice soft. “Because I want to know you’re comfortable, and because I’ve been wanting to unwrap you for a long time.”

Hux said nothing, but his face said everything as his brows furrowed further. Uncertainty, nervousness, self doubt. Ren could feel the discomfort radiating from him. Most importantly, he heard the thought from Hux’s own mind practically screaming at him, even if the General wasn’t intending for his thoughts to broadcast that loudly.

_I don’t want focus on my body because I don’t know if I can trust you._

Ren bit back the snarl from his lips at the insult, but realised Hux knew next to nothing about the man under the mask. He had no reason to trust him at all. He needed to fix that.

Ren rolled onto his back, still holding Hux’s hand as his free hand undid his pants. Hux watched him warily, but his expression changed to that of satisfaction as Ren took Hux’s hand and slid it to the waistband of his skivvies, then let go. A purr escaped Hux’s lips as fingers slid into trimmed, groomed pubic hair and over Ren’s crotch- then froze as fingers slid between folds that contained both erect and deliciously wet flesh.

“Oh,” Hux breathed, his hand still unmoving. Ren grinned slyly at him, then bucked his hips against Hux’s hand. 

“Help yourself,” he murmured as he rolled onto his side to trap Hux’s hand between his thighs, grinding his cock against Hux’s palm, trying to coax the slender fingers into his cunt. 

“Only if you return the favour,” Hux replied, his own free hand undoing his pants. 

Ren grinned, a feral, hungry smile, and claimed Hux’s mouth with his own as he played with the trail of red hair on Hux’s stomach, following it to his open pants. 

To his pleasant surprise, there was no barrier between his searching digits and Hux’s cock- he was commando. A soft sound escaped Ren’s mouth against Hux’s lips as he made that delicious discovery, his large warm hand cupping the small erect cock, the soft balls. He played with the head of Hux’s cock, feeling it throb under his touch, the sensitive flesh poking from under the foreskin. 

Hux moaned against Ren’s lips, his hips twitching, pushing his eager cock against Ren’s warm calloused palm as his own fingers curled into Ren’s cunt, slipping easily through the fluids of his arousal. Fingertips caressed the slick insides, flicking over the ridges and textured surfaces before settling to make ‘come hither’ motions against the roof of his canal. 

“Kriff,” Ren hissed, breaking away from their kiss, and Hux smiled a tiny bit, hearing the faintest bit of a Corellian accent in the single expletive. 

“You don’t have scars,” Hux said quietly, his eyes roving over Ren’s impressively muscled chest that was dotted sporadically with beauty marks and moles, biological constellations on a man who was an entire universe of difference from himself. 

“Force of will… and the will of my control over the Force,” Ren replied through gritted teeth as Hux pressed harder with his motions, burying his face in the General’s neck. All the while, his fingers worked Hux’s cock. 

“I was never one to be content with the lot I was born with, so I took matters into my own hands,” he said simply between grunts of pleasure, then nipped at Hux’s throat. 

“Must be nice, having that kind of control,” came the almost wistful reply that was peppered with sighs of his own. 

“ Perhaps, but you did well for yourself in your own fashion,” Ren retorted, moving to lower his head and suckle at one of Hux’s nipples. "You're gorgeous." 

He smiled as Hux arched his back, but the smile was short lived as Hux turned his hand so that his thumb could press and rub against his own swollen cock while still curling his fore and index fingers against the increasingly sensitive spot in his cunt. He tensed, and let out a moan- Hux knew just what he was doing, and _stars_ it felt good.

“I’m close,” he panted, writhing his hips against Hux’s hand, fluids slipping from him and between his cunt and Hux’s hand. Hux didn’t stop, only kept up the pressure, intensifying the motions of his fingers. 

“Then come for me,” he said softly. “Come for me, Kylo Ren.”

Ren let out a soft cry between clenched teeth, body stiffening as his cunt clamped and convulsed around Hux’s fingers, his cock twitching and pulsing, and a gush of warm fluid soaking them both as he came. Hux let out a small, delighted laugh as Ren came, ejaculating all over his hand.

“Wonderful,” he practically purred as Ren collapsed on top of him, removing his hand. Ren looked up just in time to see Hux licking his fingers clean, slowly and deliberately, his grey-green eyes focused intently on Ren’s face. 

“And delicious. I’m thinking you were right with taking this slow, Ren, but perhaps we weren’t fast enough- now your pants are soaked.”

“ It’s okay, I want them off now, anyway,” Ren said, still breathless. He rolled onto his back and started pulling his pants off- only to realise he needed to unstrap his boots. Hux sat up to see Ren  with his pants awkwardly around his calves, impeded by his boots. The comforter beneath him was soaked, and his chest was shining with a sheen of sweat, his long limbs held out at almost comical angles. Ren caught Hux looking and turned red, but smiled a sheepish half smile. A long dimple creased his cheek, and Hux felt something catch in his chest at the sight of it. 

Hux had never found the man endearing until that moment, and found him even more attractive in his awkward vulnerability. He couldn’t help but laugh, but it was gentle and almost affectionate, not mocking.

“I’ll help you get those off if you help me remove mine,” he offered, referring to his own incredibly tight fitting officer’s boots that hugged his calves like a second skin over his jodhpurs. 

Ren’s half smile turned into a grin, that maddeningly endearing dimple becoming more defined, enhancing his smile, and he pulled his pants back up to his knees to allow Hux to deftly unstrap his boots. Once they were unstrapped, Hux tugged them free, unceremoniously tossed them to the floor, and practically clawed off Ren's pants and socks, the offending garments joing the boots on the floor.

“Sit down, I’ll get those off- and you, once I’m done,” Ren quipped. 

Hux lifted a well groomed brow as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching the other man get to his feet. He admired all six feet and three inches of him, eyes roving over the tone of his muscles, the spattering of moles and latticework of scars over his pale skin, the fluid grace with which he moved when he was out of his ridiculous getup. 

“Ridiculous? Says the man wearing jodhpurs,” Ren remarked as he took the heel of Hux’s boot in his hands and pulled it off in one quick motion. 

“Get out of my head, Ren,” Hux snarled, but his tone was playful, looking up at Ren from under cocked brows as his other boot was removed. 

“I’m not in there, you’re all but shouting,” came the easy going retort. “Now lift your ass so I can pull your pants off.”

Hux complied, lifting his hips, resting his weight on his hands so Ren could yank his pants off, socks coming off with them to be dropped on the floor in a pile with his own clothing. Putting a hand to either side of Hux's frame, Ren crawled over him as they both scooted back onto the bed- only slightly to the right to avoid the rapidly cooling wet spot Ren had made.

“My turn,” Ren growled, moving between Hux’s legs as he pushed against his chest with his large warm hand. Hux laid back, propped up on the pillows, watching Ren grin at him with a predatory hunger. Ren licked his lips once, then without further preamble, lowered his head and took Hux’s cock in his mouth.

Ren grabbed Hux’s thighs, pulling them up so his knees were bent over his shoulders, and Hux locked his ankles together behind Ren's back. One hand gripped Hux’s hip, thumb tracing over the fine cut of his pelvic bone as the other hand fondled and caressed his balls. All the while, his tongue rolled around the head of Hux’s cock, lips creating a vacuum as Ren bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard on the shaft.

Hux bucked and thrashed like a wild animal, clutching at Ren’s hair, fingers gripping at the braids in his thick mane and pulling them like the reins of a tauntaun. He tossed his head back into the pillows, moans escaping his throat- Ren’s name sometimes woven between them. He arched his back, lifting his hips off the bed to press into Ren’s face, toes curling as he dug his heels into Ren's back, feeling the muscles ripple under them. 

“Pfassk,” Hux hissed. “Going to come, Ren!”

Ren lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow.

“That’s the idea, Hux,” he said indulgently, flicking the head of Hux’s cock with the tip of his tongue, revelling in the way the General’s body shook.

“I want- Ride me?” Hux managed. “I want you on me, around me.”

Ren’s face went serious, and he untangled himself from Hux’s legs, moving to straddle his hips. His long fingers moved his folds aside, and guided Hux’s cock into his cunt. Hux groaned at the wet heat surrounding his cock, and he thrust his hips up and against Ren’s. He reached down and stroked Ren’s cock, pressing the pad of his thumb against it with rolling motions.

“Kriff!” Ren blurted, his cock still sensitive from his previous orgasm, grinding down on Hux. He rocked his hips back and forth as he clamped down, enjoying the friction of Hux’s neatly trimmed hair rubbing against his groin, the pressure of the thumb against his own cock, the nails of Hux’s other hand raking furrows over his hip and thigh.

Hux managed a grunt of agreement as he continued to play with Ren’s cock, relishing the feeling of the hot wet cunt riding him, surrounding and gripping him, the fluids slipping over him, the pressure on his balls as Ren rode him.

Most of all, he thrilled in the sensation and euphoria of fucking Ren as man, the way he wanted to, and the fact that Ren made him feel so comfortable and sexy in his own body. That alone had him soaring, but paired with the feeling of being inside Ren and the sheer delight in watching the gorgeous man ride him, covered in sweat from their exertions, had Hux climbing to orgasm.

They both came, Ren making another mess, this time on Hux’s groin and hips, Hux practically screaming as he found release in a way he’d not known before. When Ren collapsed on top of Hux, panting, Hux didn’t have the energy- or desire, for that matter- to push the heavier man off him so he might bathe the stink and sweat of sex off him. For now, he simply wanted to enjoy Ren’s presence, his weight on top of him. Oddly, he wanted to enjoy his scent, too- Ren smelled delicious.

After a few silent minutes, when they’d both caught their breath, their sweat growing cold on their skin and the mess of sex becoming tacky and sticky between them, Ren finally sat up, heavy lidded eyes watching Hux stretch out his arm to grab a cigarra and a lighter from his nightstand.

“That good?” he asked in amusement as Hux lit it and took a long drag. 

“Mmmm,” was the contented rumbling reply, smoke billowing from Hux’s nostrils. 

Ren reached over and plucked the cigarra from Hux’s hand and took a short drag, if only to share it with him before handing it back.

“Well, when you finish, I suppose you want me to leave?” He couldn’t quite hide the hopefulness in his voice, and Hux lifted a brow. 

“Your pants are sticky, you yourself are sweaty and messy, anyone who walks past you will be able to smell what we’ve done on you. Absolutely not,” he stated matter-of-factly. “You will stay and bathe- and help me change the sheets that you got all wet.”

Ren grinned and waited for Hux to finish his cigarra.

“Thank you, for convincing me to take it slow,” Hux said softly. 

Ren crawled back over to him and nipped his throat roughly enough to leave a mark.

“The next time,” he said in a low rumble, “we can go a bit faster.”

Hux put out his cigarra and grabbed one of Ren’s braids to pull him in for a bruising kiss.

The shower could wait.


End file.
